


Great Minds think Alike

by Heart_Never



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: Musa seeks Farah out for help in learning to keep other people’s feeling and thoughts out of her head.
Relationships: Musa/Farah Dowling Farah Dowling/Musa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It was no good, Musa was sick and tired of the others girls in her suite invading her brain and the looks they have her when she put her head phones on. Ms Dowling has so helped her focus on one single thought in class and when she had tapped her on the head and gave her a point to zero in on she felt both excited and calm at the same time. 

Perhaps if she sort her out for extra help, like Bloom had done a few times and got away with being quite forceful about it, if blooms thought after where anything to go by. She so wishes she could burrow like Sam and escape from everyone, maybe Ms Dowling could teach her to burrow away in her mind. Looking round and seeing all her suite mates absent, now would be a good time to see if the Head Mistress would be up for helping out, it’s not like she’s looking for works ending secrets. 

Poking her head out of the suite to check the coast was clear, Musa makes her way to the office of the Head fairy that hopefully can save her mind. Rounding the corner and seeing the office door half open, she hesitates and puts her headphones round her neck, checks her clothes are straight and steps forward to knock on the door, 

‘Don’t Lurk! Oh Musa it’s you, I’m sorry I assumed it was someone else,’ 

‘Bloom by any chance Miss Dowling?, Sorry sorry I didn’t mean to read you, in fact I came to ask if maybe you would be able to help me? I mean the girls in the suite are awesome especially Aisha, but with Blooms constant conflict in her my, so in my mind and Terra’s non stop chatter I can’t get any peace, using these bad boys’ She indicates to the head phones round her neck ‘just gets me the death stare and the cold shoulder and as much as they help, on starting to feel bad physically shutting the girls out, I thought maybe there was a way to block them off with out them seeing me do it?’ 

‘Close the door and come and take a seat, I think there are a couple of things I can do to help you relax and shut out other people when you need to, like I said yesterday, you are like an exposed microphone on a mountain peak, lets give you some shelter’  
Musa takes a seat opposite the head mistress and takes the headphones off from around her neck, placing them on the coffee table between herself and the older fairy who’s hopefully going to bring her some peace.  
‘Okay Musa first I’m going to show you how quiet your mind and then I’m going to help you learn and achieve it by yourself, and if you let me, I’m going to cause you some distractions that you have to block out and keep me from making your mind stray, if you don’t mind please can you come and sit next to me here’ standing up Musa shuffles her way around the table to sit close to the head mistress, giving her a shy smile.  
‘Okay Ms Dowling I’m ready to learn how to do this’  
‘Please call me Farah, it will help with forming a connection between our minds now, take my hands and close your eyes for me, take deep breathes and steady your heart beat, I can feel it going as if you are sparing with mr silver’  
Musa does as she is asked and taking Farah’s hands she begins to feel the calm close over her but also a tingle of excitement that the older woman is so close and is touching her again, she hopes that the head teacher doesn’t notice her excitement, feeling her hands being held softly and the gentle stroking motion of a thumb rubbing across the knuckles of her left hand, she realises everything is completely still and quiet and calm for the first time in a very very long time, Musa feels peaceful and wills herself not to cry, ‘okay Musa’ she hears but not out load she hears it in her a head and realises her mind is connected to Farah’s ‘Yes Musa, we have linked minds right now, obviously there are things I’m keeping shut away from you, things a first year student shouldn’t be able to see in my mind’ feeling a chuckle in her mind she knows Musa is hearing her loud and clear.  
‘Good girl Musa, that’s it. Now open your eyes but don’t let go of our connection, thats it open your eyes’  
Musa opens her eyes and sees the head teacher gazing straight back at her with a small smile on her lips’ okay she can do this she can keep this connection with the head teacher and keep her mind clear, this is good. ‘Okay, now I’m going to let go of one of your hands, but don’t change a thing you are doing so well’ Dropping one of the young mind fairy’s hands Farah notices that is the first time she has seen her truly calm and kept help admiring how strikingly pretty she is, grateful for the fact she knows Musa doesn’t yet have the skill to unlock thoughts that are being kept from her. Letting go of both of her students have keeping there eyes connected. Okay Miss Musa I’m going to shut off our connection now just close you eyes again for me, seeing the girl infront of her close her eyes she knows she’s been heard and stands up.  
‘Okay Musa that was really good, I think if we meet twice a week we will have you in control of your locking out powers in no time, when you are in your suite and the girls are getting to much for you, before reaching for your trusted friend on the table, try what we did this evening and remember to close your eyes, relax your hands and take deep breathes, then in no time we will have you zoning them out with no one noticing in no time at all


	2. And the Beat goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musa puts her newly learned skills into practice and learns something exciting about Ms Dowling

Sitting on her bed, whilst no one else was in the suite, but knowing Stella and Terra would be back shortly Musa though now would be a good time to put into practice what the delectable Ms Dowling had been teaching her the previous morning, 

Okay, close my eyes, breathe deeply and concentrate on one single thought, good Musa, in and out, Happy thoughts, think of Sam and how calm he makes you, Deep breaths, Sam and Enya. Yeah I can do this. 

BANG!! Jumping slightly she turns to look and sees Stella’s food has been slammed shut, okay it’s just Stella that’s good I can tune Stella out, she’s the easiest to block out than the other’s, Deep Breath, close my eyes and think of Sam. Deep breath, Sam, in and out in and out, good Musa thinks to herself this is Good, Breathe in and breathe out Sam, Breathe in Breathe out Sam Breathe in Breathe out Sam and Farah, Huh? What where did Farah come from?? Hang on who’s singing? Is that Stella?? Oh shit, Stella is in her head and she’s singing and picking and outfit to meet Ms Dowling in? Woah hang on did she really just hear that, Stella is picking an outfit to meet Farah in and she’s choosing to go without any under wear? WTF Stella is going to meet Farah with no underwear on! No way is she really fucking the head mistresses??!! OMG I’m so going to try and get into Farah’s mind on Thursday when we have our next lesson, oh my god!


	3. Coming around again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musa tries her best to get into Farah's mind

Bright and early next morning Musa dresses before everyone else and makes her way to the head teachers office, on her way she stops into the canteen and gets both herself and Farah tea and a breakfast muffin each, who said bribery never got you any where? Now walking to the heads office she tunes in to all the sounds around her just in case she needs to divert in a hurry.   
Luckily for Musa she doesn't encounter anyone on her short walk and finds herself in front of Farah's door in no time at all, Pausing just before knocking in case the teacher has company, Musa takes a moment to gather herself before tapping three times and waiting to be called in. 

'Enter, oh good morning Musa, how are you today? Oh is that for me? You are such a sweetie thank you' 

'Good morning Ms Dowling, I'm well thank you, I have been practising what you taught me and it's going well, living with Terra is much easier now, Bloom just says what she's thinking so that's okay, Aisha is calm although the swimming obsession is a bit weird and Stella, well Stella is a princess that totally lives up to her title. I've been getting to know Sam and he is the most peaceful person I've ever met, well apart from you that is Ms Dowling'. 

'Well I'm very pleased to hear that Musa, I really do think with the right way to control your gifts, you could be very powerful indeed, now if you don't mind perhaps I could perform a small test and see how well you manage to hold me off, take a seat where ever you think you will be most comfortable, relax and this time I'm going to keep my distance physically and you need to hold my attempt to enter your mind, longer range' 

Picking her seat, behind Farah's desk, which earns herself a raised eyebrow from the older mind fairy, Musa takes a deep calming breathe, closes her eyes and gives the head mistress a nod that she is ready. Taking a seat on the armchair in the corner of her office, she decides to invade Musa's mind with a song, something that the young girl in front of her wouldn't enjoy. Deciding on Rainy days and Sunday's by The Carpenters, not something she thinks the punk rocker would be in to. Singing through the first verse in her head she can feel the girl is holding off well. Standing and moving closer to the girl behind her desk, she increases the intention to enter Musa's mind but still feels herself being held at bay, Good girl Musa. Now sitting directly opposite her at the desk, Farah puts her full intention into invading's mind and surprisingly feels herself not only being mentally held at bay but also being pushed back and a whisper of what Musa is projecting, is the younger fairy really trying to enter my mind? Now that is intresting?! Cheeky girl


End file.
